


Love It If We Made It

by Flying_dandelions



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_dandelions/pseuds/Flying_dandelions
Summary: She justs her head in casual greeting as if she was the one who owned the place, her bare feet resting on the marble countertop wasn’t proof to the contrary. She’s got wild blonde hair that’s shorter on the left side than the right and her smile belongs to a psychopath instead of a murder. He doesn’t call the police.“Who the hell are you?”She sighs, licks the spoon in her hand front and back, hops off the counter, strides over so close that they’re sharing the same breath, and extends her hand.“I’m guessing Liam didn’t tell you. Typical. I’m Tandy Bowen. Your new roommate.”





	1. Consequence #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been writing fanfiction for years now but this is my first attempt at writing a cloak & dagger one so bear with me. I fell in love with the characters and the symbolism in the show from the very first episode and I'm very excited to be contributing to the growing stockpile of works that are going to get us through the hiatus. Enjoy!

Tyrone Johnson was having a crappy day. It had started with his girlfriend subtly hinting that she felt he worked too much by sending a passive aggressive smiley face emoji when he had to cancel their date for Thursday. Then his assistant had spilled her scalding hot coffee down his white button up, leaving him in an old Howard t-shirt during the most important meeting of his career and with two degree burns peppering the skin of his chest. To top it all off, his boss moved up the deadline for his proposal two weeks. So you can’t blame him when all he wanted to do at the end of such a horrible day was to kick up his feet on his lumpy sofa and eat lemon/lime takis until he slipped into a dreamless food coma. No such luck. 

 

He shrugged off his suit jacket, careful to not strain the bad shoulder he’d acquired after spending too many of his developmental years in the basketball team’s gym after hours. Tossed his keys in the ugly bowl his grandmother had gifted him when he’d moved into the city and wandered into the kitchen, fingers itching for a chilled IPA, only to find a short-statured white girl eating a bowl of his captain crunch. 

 

“You must be Tyrone.” 

 

She justs her head in casual greeting as if she was the one who owned the place, her bare feet resting on the marble countertop wasn’t proof to the contrary. She’s got wild blonde hair that’s shorter on the left side than the right and her smile belongs to a psychopath instead of a murder. He doesn’t call the police. 

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

She sighs, licks the spoon in her hand front and back, hops off the counter, strides over so close that they’re sharing the same breath, and extends her hand.

 

“I’m guessing Liam didn’t tell you. Typical. I’m Tandy Bowen. Your new roommate.” 

 

When Tyrone had first moved to New York he was basically getting his charged his first unborn child in rent and couldn’t cover his bills. Like the modern-day millennial he put an ad on Craigslist for a roommate and interviewed a bunch of weirdos at his favorite coffee shop on the upper west side. Liam Foster had walked in after Ty had finished up with an elderly lady who had skulls tattooed onto both of her cheeks, by that point Ty was ready to accept anyone who seemed mildly sane so when Liam slammed first and last month's rent in cash on the table, that was that. But, here’s the thing Liam was a drug dealer a fact Tyrone was unaware of until he found a mid-twenties hotel maid snorting coke off his coffee table. He about ready to kick Liam out when he’d figured that Liam was as good as it was going to get, dope dealer or not. Liam paid the rent in full every month and never sold in their apartment again after the one incident. He wasn’t perfect but...

 

“Where the hell is Liam?”

 

“He had to split town. Cops caught a whiff of one of his bigger sells to the CEO of Roxxon and put out a warrant for his arrest. He’s currently hightailing it to Arkansas if he’s smart.”

 

Tyrone let his head fall into his hands. He should have known that Liam would have got caught eventually. His blind faith in the guy had lead to him feeling too secure in their arrangement, now because he had slept in the room down from Liam he was in the middle of some drug deal gone; consequences around every corner. 

 

“And how does that leave you as my roommate?”

 

Tyrone addresses Consequence #1

 

“Look, Liam and I have worked for the same distributor for years. He and I don’t have much family so in a fucked up way we fill that role for each other. To answer your question, Liam and I look out for each other and in this business, you always have to have a backup plan for family if you get caught. You are mine.” 

 

“Like hell I am! This is my apartment, you’re a complete and utter stranger, one who’s just admitted to being involved in the drug business. I’m sorry Tandy but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

She nods her head once in understanding. He watches as she turns on her heels towards the door of the apartment but isn’t entirely surprised when she stops dead in her tracks. 

 

“Tyrone, Liam didn’t tell me a lot about you but the thing he was very admit about was the fact that you are wholeheartedly kind. He told me that you care about others more than you care about yourself, that you are a bleeding heart who sees the best in everyone. I am asking you to see the best in me. I am asking you to take a chance on me. I know it’s unfair of me to ask and that I’m totally throwing your life off track, but I have no one else.” 

 

Tyrone looks into her river green eyes and lets out a sigh. The girl was right, he was a total pushover when it came to people in need. Goddamn hero complex. 

 

“Fine you can stay, but we need some ground rules.” 

 

Tandy’s expression glows with pure relief. Tyrone grips the countertop a little too tightly when an image of pouring rain and a similar look floods his memory.

 

“First rule: No drugs. Not in the apartment and not in your system when you’re in the apartment.

Rule 2: No strangers in the house; including casual hookups 

Rule 3: You find a real job and start saving for your own apartment 

Rule 4: You break my trust, try stealing or breaking these rules, you’re out 

Rule 5: Don’t eat my Captain Crunch

 

Deal?”

 

Tandy pretends to contemplate the rules but he could see her smile creeping upon her lips. Girls like her were desperate to survive no matter the circumstances; she would say yes to anything he asked. He didn’t like having that power, but this was the situation they were in. 

 

“Sounds good to me. Don’t worry Ty, I’m a going to be a great roommate.”


	2. Chucky: Death Of The Ginger Doll

Tandy Bowen was not in fact as “great” of a roommate as she had once claimed. If he was being honest with himself Tyrone had a whole laundry list worth of reasons why Tandy Bowen was the world's WORST roommate.

 

Here’s said laundry list (That he may or may not have scribbled furiously during a meeting as a way of venting):

 

  1. She fills the Netflix Queue with terrifying horror films so the only thing that’s recommended is Chucky: Death Of The Ginger Doll
  2. She sneaks her vibrantly colored lacy underwear into Tyrone’s laundry bin by tucking them in the pockets of his jeans 
  3. She kicks off her ridiculously high heels shoes the second she gets home, meaning they’re right in the front entryway for Tyrone to trip on when he leaves in the morning
  4. She listens to tragically bad punk rock music when she showers, when she eats, when she reads, when she sleeps, basically every second she breathes
  5. She walks around in nothing but a ratty Saints jersey and paper thin terry cloth shorts that leave little to imagination 
  6. She doesn’t put a new roll of toilet paper out when she’s used the last square of the Quilted 
  7. She makes “hangover” cures with his fancy blender and doesn’t even bother to clean out the kale and carrots that get stuck in the blades 
  8. She leaves wet towels on every single piece of furniture in the house as if she’s on some mission from God to ruin his leather couches
  9. She unplugged his alarm clock to get a “better outlet for her phone charger” and made him late to an employee review session with HR
  10. She makes fun of him constantly. From jokes about his “nerd shoes” to nitpicking the music he plays in the kitchen when he cooks, Tyrone is more of a comical punching bag than a roommate 



 

He could go on but Trevor has just started asking people for their critiques on his project and Ty has about thirty seconds before he has to pretend like he knows what the hell Trevor was saying. He crumples the list into his briefcase and vows to show it to Tandy as an informal eviction notice. However, that night when he gets home she isn’t anywhere to be found; figures. It’s Friday night meaning she won’t be home until it's practically dawn. 

 

&

 

Tandy arrives home with a bang. A literal one. In her graceful attempt to enter the front door without waking Tyrone she manages to snag her foot on the coat hanger and pulls it down to the hardwood floor. 

 

“Fuck.” She mutters under her breath as she hangs up Ty’s cashmere overcoat. 

 

As she rounds the kitchen corner eager to get a glass of water her heart jumps out of its chest when she finds Tyrone sipping a mug of tea in his plaid bathrobe on the stool next to the island.

“God Ty, you almost scared me to death.”

She lets go of the heavy breath she had sucked in. 

“It’s not so awesome finding someone unexpected in your kitchen now? Is it?” 

He says barely lifting his eyes from the newspaper flattened against the counter. 

“What are you doing up so late?”

She accuses slipping off her blister-causing pumps.

“I could ask you the same thing. Tandy, the reason you convinced me to let you stay was that you pointed out that I care about people. I may not know you well, but I do worry about you. It's hard for me to sleep not knowing if you got home safe.” 

“Look I appreciate that but you can’t wait up for me like I’m some teenage girl and you’re my dad. I am a grown woman who can spend my 20s dancing until dawn if I wish. I won’t have some guy with a grandpa soul shame me for living my life. Got it?”

“Loud and clear.”

He sighs. 

“Goodnight Tandy.”

He shuffles into his room and is gentlemanly enough to not slam his door. 

&

Tyrone awakes to the smell of apricot jam and the sound of bacon sizzling. 

He stumbles out into the sun rays showering the kitchen, momentarily blinded by the brightness of the moment. When he removes his hand from over his eyes he’s almost sure he’s hallucinating when he sees Tandy in his apron smearing butter on to seeded toast. 

“Hey, I made breakfast.”

She says shyly, motioning him to sit down at the table. She takes the eggs off the frying pan with little fanfare before joining him. 

He’s about to clarify what spirit had possessed her in the 6 hours since she returned home when she starts talking first,

“So… This breakfast is the best kind of apology I can give.”

She says not being able to meet his eyes as she pushes her eggs around her plate. 

“I know I’ve been a bit of a disaster even though you’re letting me stay out of the kindness of your heart. I just thought that I should enjoy every minute her as if it was the last you know? I figured if I was going to be on the streets by next Thursday I might as well treat myself to every luxury while I had it.”

“But I said-”

Tyrone starts. 

“I know you said that I could stay, but Tyrone what you have to understand is that a lot of men in my life have promised me things and then taken them away. I have severe trust issues when it comes to having faith in promises and you’re practically a stranger, how I am supposed to take you for your word?”

Tyrone sends her a sad smile before reaching for her hand. 

“I am not a lot of things Tandy but unlike the other men in your life, I will always be a man of my word. You are going to be my roommate no matter your horrible taste in music and no matter your tendency towards watching horror films on my Netflix account. I’m afraid you’re going to be stuck with me for the time being.” 

She bites her cheek and tries her best to not jerk away from his warm touch. 

“I’ll only listen to Nirvana with headphones from now on.” 

She says with a small smirk. 

“I’d appreciate that.” 

Tyrone returns the smile.

“On the condition that you watch “It” with me.” 

She adds, her smirk now morphing into a full-blown grin.

Tyrone shakes his head once, mutters something under his breath and agrees. 

“There is one other thing that I wanted to use breakfast for.” 

Tandy says taking a torn piece of paper out of her pocket. 

“Now I know that a lot of girls haven’t given you their numbers before so don’t get flustered.”

She teases before giving Ty the scrap of paper that had her phone number scribbled onto it. 

“I know that my nocturnal habits can worry you so I thought you should be able to contact me in case your dad paranoia gets really bad. I won’t give you updates on my location or anything crazy like that but I will send you a thumbs up emoji every three hours to let you know that I’m still alive and kicking.” 

Tyrone never would have assumed that Tandy was capable of something close to human emotion yet here she was offering up a tad bit of vulnerability to calm his nerves. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you actually trusting me with your number almost makes up for the fact that you never wash the pans, almost.” 

Tandy hums happily at his response as she starts clearing the table; making sure to leave the egg pans unwashed in the sink. For the first time since her father passed away the unsure blonde was beginning to get the feeling that the ground under her feet was not about to disappear without warning. In fact, sneaking a glance at Tyrone’s hazelnut brown eyes from across the kitchen, Tandy finally felt as though she had perhaps found her center of gravity. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the warm responses to the book this far! Hopefully, my updates will get more frequent. Next chapter is all about building up their friendship to get a nice slow burn going!


End file.
